


Teenage Fantasy

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, F/M, minor hand holding, oh and sex, the kinkiest of kinks: love and care, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos: best friends who never got the chance to be stupid teenagers. Pyrrha was a world class fighter who had to constantly act proper in the public eye, while Jaune was too awkward and too often made stupid mistakes to get the opportunities. But one night, the pair of them finally get their chance to be young.





	Teenage Fantasy

Vale’s sky was dark and rumbling, clouds blocking out the moon, the ambient noise of rain filling the streets. It was a rainy thursday night, no one should have been out, yet Junior’s had been packed. The reason? School was out. With the Vytal festival over and exams all behind them, the students were out to party; that went double for a particular friend group. The victor had been more or less obvious from the start, because even Penny’s high tech wizardry in the semi’s and Yang’s fierceness in the final couldn’t compete with the powerhouse that was Pyrrha Nikos. 

It was a fun night for the most part, but Pyrrha had never been a party girl. Had the group as a whole asked: Pyrrha would never have suggested going out to a club, but Yang especially seemed adamant on it, so yet again Pyrrha was doing just what everyone else wanted. In truth, she actually enjoyed herself for a while. A few glasses of wine helped loosen her up, and liked dancing. Of course, it was nicer with her best friend right there beside her. Jaune was the only one to ask if this was what she wanted, and even when she lied about it; she felt like he knew. 

The hours passed and they all slowly spread out, and Pyrrha and Jaune just relaxing. It didn’t take much for them to decide to leave: they were hungry, tired, and tipsy. They’d settled on kebabs: it was the perfect drunk food, and gave Pyrrha a little taste of home, even if it was probably nothing compared to real Mistrali food. The rain had subsided a little, letting them walk through it without much need for cover, but the heavens opened almost as soon as they stepped into the safety of the bus back to Beacon.

“Well that was lucky.” Jaune chuckled, patting the blue flannel he was wearing to try and dry it out, moving up onto the top deck and sitting at the front.

“It was. I’d rather not ruin my food and make you cook when we get back.” She laughed with him, sitting on the seat next to him much to Jaune’s surprise, pulling the relatively short red dress she was wearing down a bit to cover more of her thighs. He went with it, smiling a bit and putting an arm around her to hold her against him lightly.

“Hey, you could always cook something yourself!” He replied, a big smile on his face, teasing her a bit. Pyrrha nibbled on a piece of chicken, turning to look back up at him, head rested against his shoulder. 

“I’d really rather not waste any more food by burning it, or starting a fire.” She hummed, eating a piece of cucumber. “Besides, everything tastes better when you make it.”

“Eh well, you’ll have to get used to food that isn’t mine, Ren’s, or the lunch lady’s. Although I’m sure those big fancy chefs at your place in Mistral are almost as good.” He rubbed her arm lightly, sighing a bit, trying to keep the smile on his face. Two months with his family again was torture enough, but Pyrrha was going to be the other side of Remnant to boot. “I’ll call you and walk you through how to make some stuff if you ever want.”

“What if I just want to call you?” She asked, smiling back, the alcohol in her system relaxing her enough to ask. It wasn’t even flirty, but she tended to be shy about anything that could at all come off the wrong way. It was a trait they shared.

“Please do. My family might give me some space then. Although my sisters will probably go wild, apparently they’re all fans and, you know, are embarrassing sisters… actually can you just kidnap me and take me with you?” He joked, although there was a serious question in there. She reached up, gently booping his nose. 

“Don’t tempt me. I’d rather not be home alone with my family either.” Shoving the last of the food in her mouth, she put the small box aside and rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a slight sigh, content for now but anxious about that weekend when she’d be leaving. When she’d be leaving him.

“Let’s just run off together.” He said, lightly playing with her ponytail. “Apparently it’s pretty easy to just disappear in Vacuo. We can just hide for the summer, all we’d have to do is make sure no one recognises you.” Laughing, she shook her head. 

“You know you couldn’t stand the the heat of the desert.” She pointed out.

“Atlas then. We’re both good with the cold.” He suggested.

“Atlas is my biggest fan base, I wouldn’t be able to hide.” She pointed out. For a moment it went all but quiet, only the ambient rain and the rumbling of the bus filling their ears.

“I really don’t want you to go.” Jaune finally said, not joking anymore. He was honest, and he was worried. “I know everyone else is gonna be around but still I just… I don’t want you to go.” As he spoke, she turned to him, a little bit concerned by the anxiety she heard in him. Listening to him, she gave him a small reassuring smile. 

“It will be alright. You can call me whenever you want, gods know I’ll be calling you. I’ll get lonely out there.” Looking over his face, she slowly leaned up and pecked his cheek. “Maybe I’ll speak to my father, see if I can convince him to let you visit. He will probably make me do more ad deals or photo shoots that you’ll have to sit through, but it would be better than nothing right?” Jaune scoffed, still blushing from her kiss. 

“Yeah, looking at you in pretty outfits, sounds boring as hell.” He said sarcastically, looking back at her. If he were sober, now would have been when he would have panicked and tried to talk his way out of it, but instead he found himself just lost in her eyes. “I’d like that.” He mumbled, nodding. Smiling back at him, she nodded too, just as lost as him. Slowly the gap between them disappeared, their eyes lightly closing and their breathing growing slightly more ragged as their lips found each other and pressed together. A year of need, thought unrequited by both and repressed and pushed down deep; was now slowly seeping out as they held each other close, losing themselves in each other. It felt like moments, but when they broke it was only because the bus driver honked their horn.

“Last stop, love birds.” They called up, letting them know they’d arrived at Beacon’s courtyard. Looking at each other a moment, they smiled and blushed, chuckling a bit, as if it were all absurd but they weren’t sure why. Hopping up to her feet, Pyrrha extended her hand, wiggling her fingers a bit, tempting Jaune to take it. He didn’t need to be asked twice, reaching up and locking fingers with her as they headed down and back out into the rain, quickly making a break for the dorm building across the courtyard. Once inside, they laughed a bit, shaking and patting themselves down, absolutely soaked through in seconds.

“At least it won’t be like this at home. It’s always warm at this time of year, with light breezes from the sea to keep you cool.” She hummed, leaning back against the wall. “I don’t miss my parents much, but Mistral is definitely my home.” Leaning against the other wall, Jaune smiled as he watched her, feeling warm from the smile on her face.

“You have to take me at some point then.” He replied, seeming to snap her out of a bit of a trance. Walking over, she took his hands and pressed up against him, smiling. 

“I will do everything I can to get you there this summer. I know father will approve of you, so it won’t be much trouble.” She assured him, making Jaune blush a bit. 

“Approve huh? You make it sound like I’m like, courting you or something.” He chuckled, giving her hands a bit of a squeeze.

 

“I think technically we just moved past the courting bit.” She laughed, looking down a bit bashfully. “But I believe I was courting you if anything.” Jaune laughed, letting go of one of her hands to lead her further into the building, heading towards their dorm. 

“I think I kind of knew? I mean, subtly is one of the very, very few things you’re not good at. But I guess… I dunno, I was worried that things might end up like with Weiss? I really didn’t want to make you hate me so I was just kind of like, waiting to see if it passed.” Chuckling, Pyrrha followed him, reaching past him to unlock the door, and taking her shoes off as soon as they were inside. 

“I understand, but this isn’t that kind of crush. I know I can be a bit closed off with these things to most people, but I’ve had crushes before. This feels a bit more than that.” With him turned away from her to empty his pockets, she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Can you say it? After the bus I know it’s true but I want to hear you say that this is what you want.” Jaune nodded and reached down, putting a hand on top of both of her’s where they linked at his middle.  
“I want this. I want to be with you.” He assured her, turning in her arms and putting his around the back of her neck. Leaning in, he kissed her again, deeply this time, wanting to assure her. He didn’t want her to start thinking too much about it; even with all the alcohol in her blood he didn’t put that level of thought past her. Eventually pulling away, he smiled a bit, resting his forehead against hers.

“I need to change, my clothes are practically sticking to me.” He hummed, opening his eyes.

“What if I want to watch? I helped build this body, I think I at least deserve to inspect it.” She teased, smiling back at him.

“We’ve been to the beach, you’ve seen me in just my bathing suit, so it’s not like it’s anything new.” He pointed out. She looked back at him a moment, biting her lip as she let go of his back and brought her hands to his front, slowly undoing his top button.

“What if I want to help?” She asked, her voice going deep and husky. Jaune looked back, the words and the look in her eye sobering him a bit.

“Pyrrha, you’re drunk.” He pointed out, lightly putting a hand on her wrist.

“Yes, but I’m not only just deciding I want that. The wine just means I have the courage to ask.” She assured him. “I know everyone sees me as innocent as can be but I assure you, I have my desires.” She said, sliding her hand out from his hold and putting it on his chest. “Is that alright?” He looked her in the eye, taking a moment to think before nodding. Smiling, she leaned back in and kissed him again, this time much slower, letting them experience every second as it happened rather than rushing through for more. She continued unbuttoning his shirt, popping it open bit by bit until she could slide it off his shoulders entirely. Her hands wandered his slightly damp chest, making her breathe heavily into his lips. He was muscular but that wasn’t why she cared, it was just because it was him. He felt warm and inviting, making her press sheer up against him as her lips opened, not quite sure what to do with it but just feeling like it’s what was needed to be done. Her mouth open, Jaune opened his and bit onto her bottom lip softly, making her moan, hastening her to move her hand down and unbuckle his belt. She pulled back, biting her own lip and looking him in the eye before glancing down as she let his jeans fall away, staring at the bulge in his boxers she knew full well she was the cause of. Honestly, she had no idea if he was big compared to others, but he looked perfect for her. Smiling, she reached down and softly stroked him through his underwear, looking up with a wicked smile that sent chills down his spine.

Not one to be outdone by her, he took advantage of their closeness and picked her up, holding her by her rear but not groping… well, not much. Holding her up with one hand, he undid her zip and let the dress fall away as he put her down on the bed, kissing at her collar bone a bit, slowly making his way down her dark olive body, paying attention to every scar and muscle as he went. The composure she’d kept was gone now, almost entirely replaced by need. She let her hair down, allowing her to rest her head back properly as she slid a hand into his hair, lightly pushing him down further faster. She’d wanted to make him feel good, but she was not complaining that this was what he wanted. Soon enough he was at her navel, making him pause and look up, his view of her mostly blocked by her bust, but he could feel her need, quite literally in fact as he felt warmth between her legs. Her panties quickly came off, chucked somewhere across the room to be found the next day. He paused a second, breathing on her, listening to her whine a bit before moving in and slowly licking at her, making her shudder mid-moan. Her hand tightened in his hair, pulling him in more, just him being there making her feel aroused. As soon as he’d licked up enough to hit her clit, her body spasmed a bit, her strong thighs instinctively attaching to either side of his head before she caught herself and let go.

“So-Sorry.” She muttered heavily, her eyes closed lightly but squeezing shut every time he moved for her clit. His hands slowly moved up her body, patting as they reached her bra, and he mumbled something incoherent into her, making her shudder as the vibrations ran up her.

“Right.” She said dreamily, reaching under herself and unclasping her own bra, tossing it in roughly the same direction as her panties. She was so engrossed in this, in him, that she couldn’t even be bothered to be neat and tidy. Now bared, he could start slowly feeling her chest, his thumb working her teats as he cupped her breasts, making her moan a little louder, her hips bucking into his face a bit as her grip tightened, hurting him a bit and not relaxing. He didn’t mind. Feeling her getting more and more needy, he quickly pulled a hand back down and slid a finger into her, making her moan only to be cut out right in the middle, her face contorting almost in pain. Whether by luck or otherwise, his finger had curled up and pressed over her g spot, pushing her unprepared body far off the deep end, not able to get more than a squeak out as her body tensed and drenched his lips and chin and her free hand clenching and making all the metal in the room go wild until suddenly it all just. Stopped. Her body went limp back on the bed, finally able to breathe again, gasping for air, all her fitness not seeming to help much here as she tried to recover.

“Gods.” She muttered quietly, whether because she didn’t like cursing loudly or because she physically couldn’t speak any louder was unclear. Sitting up, Jaune rested his hand on her thigh, thumb lightly stroking as he looked over her, her light brown skin glistening as her chest rose and fell. “You didn’t have to do that.” She panted, laughing as she ran a hand through her own hair, pushing herself up to look at him properly.  
He smiled and shook his head. 

“I don’t know how long I’ll last, I just wanted to make sure you got off.” He explained. Smiling warmly at him, she leaned in and kissed his cheek again. 

“Should I repay you in kind?” She asked, rubbing his thigh, eyes darting between his and his dick.

“Nah, next time.” He said, opening his drawer, digging around for the condoms he’d been given by the nurse. Beacon was full of adrenaline fueled, hormone filled teenagers who were, in theory, putting their life on the line. There was lots of sex, the nurses had to stay on top of it. Pyrrha giggled, starting to stroke him slowly.

“Very confident of you to already be thinking of next time. Who says I’m not just using you tonight?” She teased.

“Your legs.” He answered, pulling the condom out and opening the wrapper. “The way they’re shaking says it all.” Putting his hand on her knees, he pressed gently, making her realise just how much her body was trembling now.

“Touche.” She muttered, smiling as he stood up. Biting her lip, she watched as he pulled his boxers off, finally leaving both of them naked. She was utterly hypnotised as she watched him roll the condom on, not sure if he seemed big to her, or if it was just because she knew this particular dick was about to take her virginity. 

Now safe, Jaune crawled over Pyrrha, making her lay back as he lined himself up. Her arms wrapped around his head as he got ready, both of them looking each other in the eye. She had just long enough to read his look. She was used to being admired and idolised. People had made it clear they’d do anything for her. But the way Jaune did it, the way Jaune looked at her like she was his whole world and nothing else mattered, it felt so different. He was doing it for the real her, not the airbrushed facade. Warmth and love filling her, she spread her legs a bit further, as if to tell him to go ahead. 

Their moans mixed together like a perfect harmony, like marshmallows and hot chocolate or syrup and pancakes. He was inside her, both of them losing their virginity to someone who loved them with all their heart, and every bit of that love coming through in the way they gazed into each other. He got no resistance, she was soaked from him going down on her. He let out a shivering moan as he pushed as deep into her as he could, holding himself still. Staring back up at him, she moaned lightly. Inside her, it felt like he couldn’t go deeper even if he was bigger, the feeling already making her start to unravel a bit again. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she ground down against him, bringing him back into the present as she tried to get him moving. He blushed as he realised he’d zoned out a bit, quickly starting to grind in rhythm with her, pulling back bit by tiny bit until the grinding turned into thrusting. As soon as he really thrust into her the first time, Pyrrha’s head fell back. Jaune’s hips were strong enough to carry that sword and shield loose, and nimble enough for him to dance. It was utter euphoria, making a word that she’d never once come close to saying slip out of her mouth.

“Fuck.” She gasped, fingers digging into his back a bit. The scratching was hot but Pyrrha letting out a genuine swear? That lit a fire inside Jaune. Pressing down against her, he started rolling his hips into her, starting hard and going faster and faster, making her cry with pleasure. She scratched harder, her mind too all over the place to convey any other way that this was incredible and she wanted more. Reaching down, she grabbed his ass, pulling him with every thrust, just trying desperately to get more of him. A thrust went high up, smacking her g spot straight on, making her flail under him as she got painfully close to orgasming again already. Gods her body just wasn’t used to this, she didn’t even really get herself off after all. The next thrust went a bit lower, making her whine lightly.

“No- no Jaune, up again.” She panted, desperately trying to angle her hips to get him back there. He nodded, not able to construct a coherent sentence at this point. Shifting a bit, he pushed in hard, hitting her sweet spot head on, making her inhale sharply. It felt incredible, but she was determined not to go down so easy this time. She wanted to see how much she could handle, and how that affected her in the end. Her legs wrapped up around Jaune’s waist, locking him in and pulling him deep as he made love to her, hitting her g spot over and over, making her brain go numb as she put all her will into just not cumming. When this orgasm came, it wasn’t silent like the first. No, this one came like a banshee in the night, wailing at the top of her lungs. Her pussy clamped down onto Jaune, desperately trying to milk him as she screamed with pleasure, still sensitive from the orgasm prior. Above her, Jaune gritted his teeth, his toes curling as he tried to hold on, his cock being squeezed so much it almost hurt. When she finally calmed down again, Jaune quickly pulled out, gripping onto the bed sheets.

“Did you finish?” Pyrrha said weakly, laying back, looking lazily into space as she caught her breath once again. Jaune took a second to make sure, before shaking his head. He’d just about managed to hold on, ready to try and give her more when she’d recovered. For now though, they needed a rest. Jaune got off from her, and she quickly moved to be his little spoon. As he held her, she gently ground back against him, relieving him a bit. With how hard she’d cum, he was worried she’d be done now.

“You swore.” Jaune teased, lightly poking her abs. “You said fuuuuuuuuuuck~” Pyrrha lightly tapped his shoulder. 

“You tell anyone and you never see me naked ever again.” She threatened.

“There was a dirty word in your mouth~” Jaune sung, giggling against her. She smiled, giggling with him. 

“Keep this up, and you’ll never see anything dirtier in my mouth.” She shot back, quickly shutting Jaune up, making her laugh. They just laid there for a while, holding each other. Pyrrha felt like if she wanted, Jaune would just let her sleep now, without even getting him off. That just made it feel all the more important that she did it. After all they’d done she felt she should have been tired, but for some reason she just felt… energetic. It felt like him holding her brought back all her energy, giving her the stamina she needed. 

Rolling on top of him, she sat upright, kneeling over his cock, reaching under her to line him up. From below, she literally looked like a goddess to Jaune. Maybe it was all the coke and scotch he’d drunk, maybe it was the hormones or the tiredness, but seeing her like that almost felt ethereal. 

That melted away as soon as she pressed down, as he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean back into the pillows, his hands sliding up to hold her hips. Putting her hands on his assuringly, she moved to hold herself up on his chest, starting to ride slow, grinding more than bouncing, taking pleasure in the looks he made whenever she moved. It felt amazing to watch, now she understood why he’d gone so wild on top of her. Moaning, she sped up on him, starting to bounce properly, her chest bouncing with her. Digging his fingers into her hips hard enough to leave bruises, he guided her up and down, grinding back up into her, not wanting to do nothing. 

It wasn’t long at all before she felt him twitch deep inside of her, getting close. She took her hands off his chest, riding him with just her strong legs and ass. Feeling the shift in weight, he opened his eyes. The sight of her, panting and moaning, sweating as she rode him; it was too much. Reaching up, he grabbed her ass and held her down, his other hand pulling her head down to mash his lips into her’s. The way he fit into her was so perfect, he just ground her g spot as he started cumming, giving her poor sensitive body just enough pleasure to have a last, light orgasm.

Their moans mixed in each other’s mouths, melting together, reaching a crescendo before relaxing back down. Panting, she slipped off of his cock, going limp on top of him, the pair of them panting and wheezing as they comprehended everything that had just happened.

Groaning, Pyrrha pushed herself up to look Jaune in the eye, cupping his cheek, which he then did in turn back to her, smiling.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
